


It's A Piece of Cloth

by Fairytalehntr



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys in Skirts, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairytalehntr/pseuds/Fairytalehntr
Summary: Cute OOC Sphintus in a skirt.
Relationships: Titus Alexius/Sphintus Carmen
Kudos: 2





	It's A Piece of Cloth

"What's with your friend?" Sai asks.

"Hm?" Titus looks up from his book slightly.

"The guy over there." She points to Sphintus who's sitting at a table with Aladdin and Alibaba, seemingly enjoying himself.

"He looks fine to me."

"Not what I mean. _That_!" Sai jabs a finger into the air, gesturing towards the long black skirt Sphintus is wearing. Titus raises a brow, agitation washing over him. Sai groans. "Not that he looks bad or anything but why? Why is a _guy_ wearing a skirt!" Titus sighs, packing his book into his schoolbag. "It's a piece of cloth, Sai. Worry about yourself."

Titus makes his way over to Sphintus who's just about to leave. "Hey, Sphin," Titus greets with a soft smile on his face, "Aladdin, Alibaba." "Hi Titus!" Sphintus greets. Gods, he looks so happy today. Usually he'd be upset because someone said something about his habit of wearing dresses, but today it seems no one told him anything. Which is good and Titus would like to see more of his happiness so…

"Hey Sphintus, school's about to end. Wanna hang at the mall?" Titus invites. "Ah, yeah, sure!" Sphintus looks at the other two but both of them shake their heads, indicating that they're busy. Titus knows that they don't actually have anything to do but he doesn't say anything about it.

"It's so big!" Sphintus exclaims, running into one of the clothing stores that was just recently added to the mall. There are racks and racks of things Titus knew the male would like. Dresses, scarves, coats, you name it.

Sphintus held onto Titus' arm while pointing out various things, asking the blond if they would look good on him or not, to which the blond responded that they would every time. Titus loves seeing the male happy, especially since it's rare to see these days.

Before this, about 5 months ago Titus had gotten into a car accident which nearly killed him. He was in a coma for 4 days and wasn't able to walk properly for about two months. Sphintus was in a slump for three months where he wouldn't talk to anyone and only stayed by Titus' side, never talking. It had gotten better recently, though he still has occasional nightmares about the situation so seeing him smile and be genuinely happy was next to impossible.

"I found an outfit!" Sphintus exclaims. Titus looks over at him, handing him something that he had picked up a bit ago. "A headband? Ah, the colours match! Thank you, Titus!" "Want to go pay?" "Mhm!"

"I'll see you at school tomorrow! I'll wear my new outfit, too," Sphintus says before running off. "Bye Sphintus!" Titus calls before heading into the opposite direction.

Well, this is not what Titus had expected.

Long legs covered by a navy pinafore dress that's being worn over a white turtleneck, white joggers, gold nails, liquid peanut coloured lips, black graphic arrow eyeliner, gold eyeshadow, and the white headband.

"Sphintus you look…" Titus is at a lost for words. By now a crowd has gathered around the two, recording and whispering to one another. Sphintus most likely feels overwhelmed by the situation as he's shrinking away. "I-I'm sorry. I went overboard, didn't I?" The boy whispers, unable to meet eye contact with Titus. "No— ugh, listen…"

The blond walks up to the white-haired boy and puts his hands on his shoulders. "I think you look great." Sphintus looks up and gasps. "You do?!" Titus chuckles. He doesn't know what comes over him but he leans in to press a kiss to his lips, pulling back after a few seconds. There's an uproar of cheers around them with a few noises of disgust included but neither of those matter at the moment.

"Titus! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Sphintus whines, kissing him back quickly before turning away with a light blush. "Finally! Took you two long enough!" Alibaba exclaims as he pushes the two through the crowd brings them someplace quiter. 

"While I don't fully support it [it] is a bit cute," Sai says when she walks up to the three. Titus glares, "you little—" "Titus she's just trying to bother you. She's into girls." Sai gives Alibaba a look of betrayal before groaning and confirming it.

Sphintus leans into Titus and whispers, "I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
